disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fracasos de los Villanos Disney
Fracasos finales de los Villanos Disney. Clásicos Disney * La Reina Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): Intentando aplastar a los Enanitos con una roca, cae por un precipicio, y la roca cae encima de ella. * Monstruo (Pinocchio): Mientras persigue a Pinocho y Geppetto, choca contra un acantilado. * Las Escobas (Fantasia): Yen Sid hace que vuelven a la normalidad con su magia. * Chernabog (Fantasia): Es rechazado por la luz del sol. * El Maestro de Ceremonias (Dumbo): Cae boca abajo dentro de un cubo de agua, y Dumbo le coloca una máscara de elefante en el trasero. * Los Payasos (Dumbo): Corren asustados mientras Dumbo vuela sobre ellos. * El Mocoso (Dumbo): Es golpeado en el trasero por la Sra. Jumbo. * Rono (Bambi): Bambi lo derrota y lo tira por un precipicio. * Los Perros Cazadores (Bambi): Son aplastados por las rocas. * Malamuerte (Fun and Fancy Free): Cae al río. * Willie, el Gigante (Fun and Fancy Free): Mientras baja por la planta de habichuelas, Mickey, Donald y Goofy cortan el tallo y cae. * Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad): Probablemente es enviado a prisión. * Las Comadrejas (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad): Probablemente son enviados a prisión. * Lady Tremaine (Cinderella): Acaba frustrada cuando Cenicienta muestra que tiene el Zapato de Cristal. * Lucifer (Cinderella): Cae de la ventana de la torre después de haber sido perseguido por Bruno. * El Capitán Garfio (Peter Pan: Es perseguido por el Cocodrilo, quien quiere deborarlo. * La Rata (Lady and the Tramp): Golfo acabó con ella. * Maléfica (Sleeping Beauty): Felipe le clava la Espada de la Verdad y cae por un precipicio. * Diablo (Sleeping Beauty): Es convertido en una estatua de piedra por Primavera. * Cruella de Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians): Choca contra Horacio y Gaspar y cae por un barranco. * Horacio y Gaspar Badún (One Hundred and One Dalmatians): Chocan contra Cruella y caen por un barranco. * Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone): Merlín se convierte en una bacteria que hace que enferme. * El Lobo (The Sword in the Stone): Cae a un río, atrapado en un tronco. * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book): Acaba huyendo por el fuego de su cola. * Kaa (The Jungle Book): Acaba hecha un nudo tras caer de un árbol. * Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): Es encerrado en un baúl con destino a Tombuctú. * El Príncipe Juan (Robin Hood): Acaba siendo arrestado. * Sir Hiss (Robin Hood): Acaba siendo arrestado. * El Sheriff de Nottingham (Robin Hood): Acaba siendo arrestado. * Madame Medusa (The Rescuers): Choca contra una columna, y se mantiene ahí para no ser deborada por Brutus y Nerón. * Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound): Acaba siendo lesionado en ela pierna derecha. * El Oso (The Fox and the Hound): Cae de una cascada. * El Rey del Mal (The Black Cauldron): Acaba siendo absorvido por el Caldero Negro. * El Profesor Rátigan (The Great Mouse Detective): Cae del Big Ben. * Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective): Es arrojado por Rátigan de su dirigible. * Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective): Es atacada por los perros de la Guardia Real. * Sykes (Oliver & Company): Es atropellado por un tren. * Roscoe y DeSoto (Oliver & Company): Ambos caen a las vías del tren. * Úrsula (The Little Mermaid): Eric la atraviesa con un barco. * Flotsam y Jetsam (The Little Mermaid): Son destruidos accidentalmente por Úrsula mientras ella ataca a Ariel y Eric. * Glut, el Tiburón (The Little Mermaid): Queda atrapado en un poste. * Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): Cae por una catarata. * Gastón (Beauty and the Beast): Cae de lo alto del castillo de Bestia. * Lefou (Beauty and the Beast): Din Don le clava unas tijeras en el trasero y huye. * Jafar (Aladdin): Acaba siendo encerrado en una lámpara tras desear ser un todopoderoso genio. * Iago (Aladdin): Acaba siendo encerrado con Jafar en su lámpara. * Gazeem (Aladdin): Es deborado por el Guardián de la Cueva de las Maravillas. * Scar (The Lion King): Es deborado por las Hienas hambrientas. * El Gobernador Ratcliffe (Pocahontas): Acaba siendo encadenado. * El Juez Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame): Cae de lo alto de Notre Dame a un lago de lava. * Hades (Hercules): Hércules lo golpea y cae al Río Estigia, donde las almas lo llevan hasta el fondo. * La Hidra (Hercules): Aplastado por un desprendimiento de rocas. * Los Titanes: Son lanzados al espacio por Zeus. * El Cíclope: Cae a un barranco. * Los Monstruos (Hercules): Son derrotados por Hércules. * Shan Yu (Mulan): Es disparado con un cohete a una torre de fuegos artificiales que acaban explotando. * Hayabusa, el Halcón (Mulan): Mushu lo quema, haciendo que se quede sin plumas (luego lo amaestra). * Los Hunos (Mulan): La mayoría quedaron atrapados por la avalancha causada por Mulán, y los que sobrevivieron fueron derrotados por Yao, Ling y Chien Po. * Sabor, el Leopardo (Tarzan): Tarzán acaba con él tras una lucha. * Clayton (Tarzan): Al cortar las lianas, cae de los árboles y acaba ahorcado por una liana. * El Muñeco Sorpresa (Fantasia 2000): Cae de la mesa al fuego de la chimenea. * Kron (Dinosaur): Muere por un mordisco de un Carnotauro. * Los Carnotauros (Dinosaur): Uno fue aplastado por un deslizamiento de rocas, y el otro cayó desde un precipicio. * Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove): Es transformado en gata, y al cojer la poción que la transforma en humana, es aplastada por Kronk, y luego se ve que Kronk la mete en su clase de Inca Scouts. * Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire): Es cristalizado y acaba rompiéndose en pedazos por las hastas de su dirigible. *' Helga Sinclair' (Atlantis: The Lost Empire): Es empujada fuera del dirigible por Rourke (aunque se ve que sobrevive, pero no se sabe si al final se queda ahí). * Gantu (Lilo & Stitch): Es despedido por la Gran Consejera Galáctica. * Scroop (Treasure Planet): Flota a la deriva en el espacio por la falta de gravedad. * Alameda Slim (Home on the Range): Acaba siendo detenido. * Los Hermanos Willie (Home on the Range): Acaban siendo derrotados por Buck tras una pelea. * Rico (Home on the Range): Es derrotado tras una pelea. * Doris (Meet the Robinsons): Explotó tras que Lewis decidió no inventarla. * El Agente (Bolt): Acaba siendo despedido. * El Doctor Facilier (The Princess and the Frog): Los Seres del Más Allá se lo llevan a su mundo. * Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog): Acaba siendo arrestado. * Gothel (Tangled): Tras que Flynn le corta el cabello a Rapunzel, obtiene su aspecto original, y mientras envejece, cae de la torre hasta convertirse en polvo. * Los Hermanos Stabbington (Tangled): Son encarcelados tras ser traicionados por Gothel. Disney·PIXAR * Sid Phillips (Toy Story): Es asustado por Woody y los demás juguetes cuando ve que tienen vida propia. * Scud (Toy Story): Acaba atrapado entre el tráfico. * Hopper (A Bug's Life): Es devorado por unos pájaros. * Al McWhiggin (Toy Story 2): Se puso a llorar cuando no consiguió que los juguetes llegaran a Japón. * Oloroso Pete (Toy Story 2): Terminó en una bolsa de una niña a la que le gusta maquillar a sus juguetes. * El Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2): Rex lo golpea con su cola y cae por el hueco del ascensor (aunque se ve que sobrevive, y se reforma al empezar a jugar con Buzz). * Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.): Acaba en el mundo de los humanos, donde lo confunden con un caimán y lo golpean con una pala. * Henry J. Waternoose III (Monsters, Inc.): Es detenido por la CDA. * Darla (Finding Nemo): Acaba mojada por el agua de una pileta en la oficina del dentista. * Las Gaviotas (Finding Nemo): Acaban chocándose contra la vela de un barco. * El Pez Luminoso (Finding Nemo): Queda atado a una roca por las gafas de buceador, y luego es comido por Blenny de un solo bocado. * Síndrome (The Incredibles): Su capa se enreda en las haspas del propulsor de su nave y acaba absorvido por ellas. * Los Guardias (The Incredibles): Todos sos golpeados por la familia Parr. * El Omnidroide 9000 (The Incredibles): Es destruido por la familia Parr y Frozono. * Gilbert Huph (The Incredibles): Bob Parr lo lanza através de cinco paredes y acaba hospitalizado. * Chick Hicks (Cars): Acaba siendo abucheado por golpear al Rey en la carrera. * Los Coches Tuneados (Cars): Son detenidos por el Sheriff. * Skinner (Ratatouille): Es atado y encerrado un la despensa (aunque luego se menciona que sale). * AUTO (WALL·E): Acaba siendo apagado. * GO-4 (WALL·E): Acaba destruido. * Charles F. Muntz (UP): Cae de su dirigible. * Lotso (Toy Story 3): Es atado en la parte delantera de un camión de basura. Secuelas, precuelas y midcuelas * Jafar (The Return of Jafar): Iago destruye su lámpara, destruyéndole también a él. * Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar): Acaba colgado de la rama de un árbol. * Sa'luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves): Se convirte en una estatua de oro tras tocar la Mano de Midas. * Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas): Bestia le arranca de la pared y cae al suelo. * Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride): Cae de un precipicio al río. * Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride): Muere tras ser aplastado por unas rocas. * El Gobernador Ratcliffe (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World): Es arrestado por sus actos y mentiras. * Mechas (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure): Acaba aplastado por una pila de basura. * Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II): Acaba siendo encarcelado. * El Capitán Garfio (Return to Never Land): Acaba siendo persoeguido por el Pulpo. * Smee (Return to Never Land): Acaba siendo persoeguido por el Pulpo. * Los Piratas (Return to Never Land): Acaban siendo persoeguidos por el Pulpo. * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 2): Acaba dentro de la cabaeza de una estatua en un lago de lava. * Edgar Volgud (Atlantis: Milo's Return): Acaba deshaciéndose en polvo tras haber sido destruido el Kraken. * El Kraken (Atlantis: Milo's Return): Acaba siendo destruido por unos misiles. * Ashton Carnaby (Atlantis: Milo's Return): Los Coyotes de Arena se lo llevan con ellos. * Erik Hellstrom (Atlantis: Milo's Return): Sus planes acaban siendo arruinados. * El Dr. Hämsterviel (Stitch! The Movie): Acaba siendo enviado a prisión. * Gantu (Stitch! The Movie): Su nave choca y acaba en la Tierra. * Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure): Acaba siendo enviada al manicomio por su obsesión con las manchas. * Centella (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure): Acaba siendo arrestado (posilemente enviado a la perrera). * Shenzi, Banzai y Ed (The Lion King 1½): Caen a un agujero causado por Timón. * Las Hienas (The Lion King 1½): Caen a un agujero causado por Timón. * Scar (The Lion King 1½): Simba acaba con él. * Yzma (Kronk's New Groove): Acaba siendo transformada en conejo y es atacada por unos pájaros. * El Dr. Hämsterviel (Leroy & Stitch): Acaba en prisión. * Leroy y sus Clones (Leroy & Stitch): Acaban en prisión. * Lady Tremaine (Cinderella III: A Twist in Time): Acaba transformada en rana, y más tarde vuelve a ser humana, vestida con ropa de sirvienta. * Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella III: A Twist in Time): Acaba transformada en rana, y más tarde vuelve a ser humana, vestida con ropa de sirvienta. * Marina del Rey (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning): Acaba siendo encarcelada. Otras películas animadas * Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue): Es lanzado a un camión de basura. * Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp): Cae al abismo tras perder su amuleto. * Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas): Se deshila y todos los bichos de su interior se marchan. * Bradley Upercrust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie): Tank lo lanza al cielo. * El Dr. Phillium Benedict (Recess: School's Out): Acaba siendo arrestado. * Jafar (Mickey's House of Villains): Es absorvido dentro de la lámpara. * El Jefe Apestoso (Recess: All Growed Down): Héctor hace que tropiece y comienza a llorar. * El Capitán Pete (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers): Mickey, Donald y Goofy pelean contra él, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Otras de películas de acción real * El Hermano Zorro (Song of the South): Es picado por unas abejas. * El Hermano Blas (Song of the South): Es picado por unas abejas. * El Sr. Dawes (Mary Poppins): Muere por un ataque de risa. * El Rey Leónidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks): Es convertido en conejo. * Doc Hopper (The Muppet Movie): Animal le asusta y huye. * Nicky Holiday (The Great Muppet Caper): Acaba siendo arrestado. * El Control Central de Programas (Tron): Es borrado por Tron. * Sark (Tron): Es destruido por Tron. * El Juez Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit): Es derretido por el Baño. * La Patrulla de Dibullywood (Who Framed Roger Rabbit): Algunos mueren por un ataque de risa, y otros son exterminados por el Baño. * Winifred Sanderson (Hocus Pocus): Se transforma en una estatua de piedra por la luz del sol. * Mary y Sarah Sanderson (Hocus Pocus): Desaparecen por la luz del sol. * Ice y Jay (Hocus Pocus): Terminan enjaulados por las Hermanas Sanderson. * Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians): Es encarcelada, y atacada por una mofeta. * Horacio y Gaspar (101 Dalmatians): Son encarcelados, y atacados por una mofeta. * Skinner (101 Dalmatians): Es encarcelado, y atacado por una mofeta. * El Rinoceronte (James and the Giant Peach): Acaba desapareciendo. * La Tía Spiker y la Tía Sponge (James and the Giant Peach): Son atadas en una grúa y son detenidas por la policía. * Paolo Valisari (The Lizzie McGuire Movie): La gente le abuchea tras descubrir que canta en playback. * La Reina Narissa (Enchanted): Cae de lo alto del Empire State Building. * La Reina Roja (Alice in Wonderland): Es arrestada y desterrada por la Reina Blanca. * La Sota de Corazones (Alice in Wonderland): Es arrestado y desterrado por la Reina Blanca. * El Galimatazo (Alice in Wonderland): Alicia le corta la cabeza con la Espada Vorpalina. Galería Fracaso_Grimhilde.png|Fracaso de la Reina Grimhilde en Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Fracaso_Monstruo.png|Fracaso de Monstruo en ''Pinocchio. Fracaso_MaestroDeCeremonias.png|Fracaso del Maestro de Ceremonias en Dumbo. Fracaso_Rono.png|Fracaso de Rono en Bambi. Fracaso_PerrosCazadores.png|Fracaso de los Perros Cazadores en Bambi. Fracaso_Malamuerte.png|Fracaso de Malamuerte en Fun and Fancy Free. Fracaso_Willie.png|Fracaso de Willie en Fun and Fancy Free. Fracaso_Lucifer.png|Fracaso de Lucifer en Cinderella. Fracaso_Garfio.png|Fracaso del Capitán Garfio en Peter Pan. Fracaso_Maléfica.png|Fracaso de Maléfica en Sleeping Beauty. Fracaso_Cruella.png|Fracaso de Cruella y los Hermanos Badún en One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Fracaso_MadamMim.png|Fracaso de Madam Mim en The Sword in the Stone. Fracaso_Lobo(SwordInStone).png|Fracaso del Lobo en The Sword in the Stone. Fracaso_ShereKhan.png|Fracaso de Share Khan en The Jungle Book. Fracaso_Kaa.png|Fracaso de Kaa en The Jungle Book. Fracaso_JuanHiss&Sheriff.png|Fracaso del Príncipe Juan, Sir Hiss, y el Sheriff de Nottingham en Robin Hood. Fracaso_Edgar.png|Fracaso de Edgar en The Aristocats. Fracaso_Medusa.png|Fracaso de Medusa en The Rescuers. Fracaso_ReyDelMal.png|Fracaso del Rey del Mal en The Black Cauldron. Fracaso_Rátigan.png|Fracaso de Rátigan en The Great Mouse Detective. Fracaso_Sykes.png|Fracaso de Sykes en Oliver & Company. Fracaso_Úrsula.png|Fracaso de Úrsula en The Little Mermaid. Fracaso_McLeach.png|Fracaso de McLeach en The Rescuers Down Under. Fracaso_Gastón.png|Fracaso de Gastón en Beauty and the Beast. Fracaso_Scar.png|Fracaso de Scar en The Lion King. Fracaso_Jafar.png|Fracaso de Jafar y Iago en Aladdin. Fracaso_Ratcliffe.png|Fracaso de Ratcliffe en Pocahontas. Fracaso_Frollo.png|Fracaso del Juez Frollo en The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Fracaso_Hades.png|Fracaso de Hades en Hercules. Fracaso_ShanYu.png|Fracaso de Shan Yu en Mulan. Fracaso_Clayton.png|Fracaso de Clayton en Tarzan. Fracaso_Sabor.png|Fracaso de Sabor en Tarzan. Fracaso_Kron.png|Fracaso de Kron en Dinosaur. Fracaso_Yzma.png|Fracaso de Yzma en The Emperor's New Groove. Fracaso_Rourke.png|Fracaso de Rourke en Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Fracaso_Scroop.png|Fracaso de Scroop en Treasure Planet. Fracaso_AlamedaSlim.png|Fracaso de Alameda Slim en Home on the Range. Fracaso_Doris.png|Fracaso de Doris en Meet the Robinsons. Fracaso_Facilier.png|Fracaso del Doctor Facilier en The Princess and the Frog. Fracaso_Gothel.png|Fracaso de Gothel en Tangled. Fracaso_Stabbington.png|Fracaso de los Hermanos Stabbington en Tangled. Fracaso_Sid.png|Fracaso de Sid en Toy Story. Fracaso_Scud.png|Fracaso de Scud en Toy Story. Fracaso_Hopper.png|Fracaso de Hopper en A Bug's Life. Fracaso_Capataz.png|Fracaso de Oloroso Pete en Toy Story 2. Fracaso_Randall.png|Fracaso de Randall en Monsters, Inc.. Fracaso_Waternoose.png|Fracaso del Sr. Waternoose en Monsters, Inc.. Fracaso_Darla.png|Fracaso de Darla en Finding Nemo. Fracaso_Gaviotas.png|Fracaso de las Gaviotas en Finding Nemo. Fracaso_Síndrome.png|Fracaso de Síndrome en The Incredibles. Fracaso_Lotso.png|Fracaso de Lotso en Toy Story 3. Fracaso_Merlock.png|Fracaso de Merlock en DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Fracaso_Pete(Musketeers).png|Fracaso de Pete en The Three Musketeers. en:List of Disney Villains' Defeats #k